poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Rusty and Lucy's Family: The Retelling
Plot (The sun rises over the cityscape.) Cooler: (Narrating) Lots of stories have different versions, and Our story is about how Two Dogs in love, and which becomes the start of a clan. (Somewhere in an alley, A White Samoyed Dog is asleep next to a trash bin as a shadow of a Dark Gray Plott Hound Dog shows Himself.) Samoyed Dog: R...Rusty? Is that You? Rusty: It's alright, Luce. I'll find a way to help You. I just hope... someone could help. (The Screen zooms away from Where Rusty and Lucy is as the Special Title appears when The Screen zooms in to Holly's Puppy Pound.) Cooler: (Narrating) This story takes place While The Puppy Pound was in good hands. (Inside The Puppy Pound Secret HQ, Bright Eyes is painting red paw prints on a blue canvas.) Bright Eyes: Ok. Three small, and one big. Igor: Aaaaaannnnndddd... Time! (Counts the total of paw prints on Bright Eyes' Canvas.) Hmm. After One Minute, You painted Three Paw Prints successfully, Princess. Good Job. (An Alarm is heard.) Whoa. (Bright Eyes goes to the Monitor Room and sees Rusty and Lucy walking in the street slowly.) Bright Eyes: Whoa! There's Two Dogs here! One of them looks Queasy. Igor: What? (Shouting) Coolidge! We got a Code Light-Green! Cooler: Iggy, What is a Code Light-Green? Igor: Sigh. A Dog with a Sickness. and It's in the streets alongside another Dog. Cooler: What?! (Looks at the monitor.) This looks serious. One of them needs medical attention. and fast. (Back in the streets, Rusty slowly brings Lucy.) Rusty: Luce, It'll be alright. We'll find somewhere safe. hopefully from them... (an image of Rusty protecting Lucy from Three Bulldogs appears and disappears.) the sooner We escape and find somewhere Where They won't find Us, the better. (A Siren is heard and what appears to Rusty and Lucy is Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Igor as Doctors.) Who are You? Cooler: No Time! (Igor checks Lucy's Pulse by placing His paw on Her wrist.) Igor: Hmm. Her pulse is normal. Diagnosis, Doctor Coolidge? Cooler: She'll need some rest, because She's about to have puppies. Igor: What? (Raises His glasses.) Did You say--? Bright Eyes: He sure did, Iggy. She's quite lucky. Nose Marie: (slowly brings Lucy to the Pound.) And You are? Lucy: I'm Lucy. and That's Rusty over there. Rusty: Hello. Cooler: Not to worry. You're in good paws. Igor: Yeah, but, Coolidge? Our paws aren't wide enough to bring Lucky to the Pound. Lucy: Lucky? Bright Eyes: Iggy, It's Lucy, not Lucky. (To Lucy) You should excuse His unusual habit. He can't remember names well. Rusty: It's understandable. Igor: Thanks for being considerate, Ralph. Rusty: Ralph? Bright Eyes: Again, Terribly sorry. (As They are getting closer to the Pound, Rusty spots some of the Bully Dogs from His flashback.) Rusty: Wait! Cooler: What do You mean, "wait"? Rusty: Those Four are searching Us down, and I don't think They'll back off if They spot Us. Igor: I think it may be time for a desperation Prank. Strayvinski Scare Prank #26, Firecracker Roll. (Pulls out a firecracker roll.) I suggest that You plug Your ears. (The others plug Their ears.) Cooler: Iggy, How will You ignite the firecrackers? (Sees Igor using two small rocks to make a spark, and ignites the firecracker roll.) Excellent. (Igor throws the firecracker roll at the Bully Dogs, making Them back off and leave in a panic.) Nose Marie: Good job, Iggy! Let's go! (The Gang enter the Pound Successfully.) We'll be safe here, until then. (Shuts the Pound Door.) Holly: What's going on? Cooler: We have a Code White. Holly: Code White? Igor: It means... "Puppies will be Born"? Wait, Then Lucky will have Puppies soon? Lucy: It's Lucy, and Yes, I'll have puppies. Trivia * This Reversion of Where Do Puppies come from/Pups on the Loose has some changes to the story.